A Perfect Circle
by Homely
Summary: Sasuke loves Hinata, but she doesn't feel the same way. She never will. - SasuHina, set in The Last Movie universe.
1. The Domino Effect

**A Perfect Circle**

* * *

><p><em><strong>chapter one; <strong>the domino effect_

* * *

><p>Sasuke always thought that fate had a funny way of toying with him. From a young age, he was known for his success. Twisted from that success, came an unruly strain of failures that had him questioning if he had ever succeeded in anything at all, or if at one point in his life, he merely knocked over the wrong domino.<p>

The events that played out leading to where he was had him on his toes about the decisions he made each day. One small step was all it took for him. One decision could end it all or begin something totally anew; and at that point in his life, he was all right with purgatory. He was neither here nor there. He was a wanderer, stepping on stones across the land, hoping that one day, he would find the one that fit him.

He hadn't been to his homeland since winter. He was curious about Naruto and how Kakashi was doing as Hokage. He was bored simply traipsing through the land and decided it was time to venture near Konoha again, if anything, to find some mild entertainment. It wasn't anticipated that a girl would be the first one he would stumble upon.

He was walking, and she was crying. He should have continued on his way. He was never supposed to know her, but unjustifiably, a combination of his boredom and curiosity created a rift in the timeline.

"Why are you crying?"

A simple exchange of words, and he had knocked over yet another domino.

She had been sitting at the edge of a river at the bottom of a cliff. It was mid-day. Sunlight glistened off the thin waterfall and mist enveloped her as a gust of wind blew her way. Navy hair breezed across her ghostly face as she turned to the man with shock, opal eyes clashing with brooding onyx.

Hinata relaxed her shoulders. She allowed her hand to lazily fall from her chest, where she had placed it in shock upon the unsuspected voice.

"Sasuke-san," she said through an inexplicable smile.

"Had you been expecting someone else?" he inquired, taking a step closer to her.

"Naturally," she murmured, "I haven't seen you in many months. What are you doing here?"

"Answer my question, then I'll answer yours."

Hinata faltered away from his eyes with crimson cheeks. "It's none of your concern..." she declined, polite, as always. Nothing less to be expected from a Hyuga of the main house. Sasuke, on the other hand, didn't mind a bit of aggression.

"I've already asked," he stated. "Now, I need to know the answer."

"No, you don't." She shied away from him once more before she swung her feet from out of the cold water. She reached for her sandals and began to strap them on as the Uchiha closed the proximity between them, taking an unwelcome spot near her on the grass.

"What am I?" he queried. "Do you think I'm going to gossip about you? To whom?"

Hinata glowered at his persistence. What was he, indeed. He was nothing to her but an obscurely familiar face with a pair of unfriendly eyes. Not so cordially, she replied, "What you _are _doesn't matter. It isn't any of your business. You weren't supposed to see that."

"But I did." She stood up and began to walk away from him. He followed behind her. "Is it because of Naruto?"

The Hyuga stopped in her tracks, tiny fists now in balls at her sides. She had to hold her face together as she turned around.

"Why is it your concern?"

"It isn't, though I did just get my answer."

Defeated, Hinata alleviated herself from an irritated sigh. Whether she should be talking to Sasuke or not, she wasn't sure. There was no law against it, after all, and she couldn't deny she was curious about him showing his face near Konoha again. A thought of concern crossed her mind, pondering if he was around to wreak havoc again. She quickly dismissed the idea, seeing that his dark eyes weren't filled with hatred, but a simple apathy that spoke of boredom and perhaps some harmless meddling. All people get lonely, right? Conceivably, that may have been why he chose to approach her on that summer day.

Hinata straightened her shoulders. "You got your answer, then. Where is mine?"

"I'm just here," the Uchiha replied passively.

_Right, _she thought. This was no ordinary man and certainly not a friend; this was Sasuke Uchiha. He was uniformly reticent and callous. Regardless, the girl decided to humour him. "That isn't much of an answer," she pouted.

"Well, it's the truth... I'm only passing by."

Hinata wanted to comment on his obscurity, but refrained herself. He wasn't doing anything wrong. He didn't appear malicious, so she allowed herself to settle back. Perhaps, a small talk wouldn't be so harmful. She breezed past him, returning to her original position by the river, unsure if he would follow. He did, mimicking her action.

"Where have you been, then?" she asked softly, resting her head on the knee she brought to her chest. She peered up at him with doe eyes, and Sasuke realized that he had never truly looked at her before. There wasn't much room for thought. She was always a weak little mouse in his days at the academy so no, he never looked at her, or so much as thought about her past a mere curiosity of her relationship with his only friend.

"Wandering," he replied after a pause. Her gaze went from him, to their reflection on the water. She caught his eyes lingering on her through it. Hinata reached into her satchel and took out a box. Sasuke watched with an indifferent gaze as she offered it to him.

"What is this?" he asked warily, inspecting it with suspicion.

"Bread," she said.

"Do you always carry bread around with you?"

"No, but I was planning on staying out here for a while."

"So you keep it then."

Hinata nearly frowned. It was impolite to decline gifts. "I want you to have it."

"Why?" Sasuke flinched as she snatched his hands and forced the box into them. When he looked at her, her head was slightly bowed.

"I hope you are doing well..." she muttered sheepishly. "Naruto-kun speaks of you often. He would be happy to speak to you right now. Why fate has put me in his stead, I'm not sure, but I want you to have this, if anything, on his behalf."

Sasuke crinkled his nose at her, before a simple shrug. "Fate didn't put you in my presence," he spoke nonchalantly as he put the box in his bag. Meeting her inquisitive eyes, he said, "I did."

Hinata said nothing, allowing another stretch of silence to shroud them, only intercepted by the trickling of the waterfall. The stillness wasn't particularly uncomfortable but it was odd, giving the two a moment to consider the situation; why was it happening? Why him? Why her? Foremost, why now? It was a foreign interaction for the both of them and Sasuke felt frivolous for being the one to initiate it. He decided to speak again.

"If it's a gift on Naruto's behalf, it probably has poison in it."

Hinata's head snapped to his, for a moment, taking his words to heart. When she saw a strange smirk on his lips, she giggled lightly. Unbeknownst to him, he smiled in return.

"Don't tell anyone you saw me today, including Naruto," he commanded. Hinata nodded in understanding, watching as he stood up.

"Take care." She chimed through a simper, to which he smugly turned away.

"Later," he mumbled, before returning to the unknown from whence he came. Hinata's eyes lingered on the water where his reflection had once been cast. It was strange, she thought. That was probably the first time they'd spoke.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I know I probably shouldn't be writing another fic cause I have so many on the go but this one wasn't leaving me alone. This chapter is short, but the next one will be considerably longer, lol!

Sooo yeah! This is one is set in the universe of The Last Movie. It is set after the events of it, and currently, I have no idea what those events are, so I'm going to try my best to leave that open until I can actually see the movie. By that, I mean they won't be discussing it or anything. I'm going under the assumption that Sasuke and Hinata do not interact in the movie. The story is rated **M **for future sexual themes and all that jazz.

Also, the cover art belongs to the artist **Lems. **

**I know it's short, but if you have any comments at all, reviews are greatly appreciated! **


	2. Sick at Heart

**A Perfect Circle**

* * *

><p><em><strong>chapter two; <strong>sick at heart_

* * *

><p>A pair of deadly eyes watched as the girl faltered towards the river, wavering in her steps as though she had just taught herself to walk. Like a hawk, he peered through the bushes in contemplation. Her angular bangs hung over her eyes as she sauntered with her head bowed. Sasuke was good at inferencing; she was drunk and disappointed; he could see that much. It was, however, the middle of a sticky summer night and he speculated what would pull her away from the village so late.<p>

He could simply disappear into the night, or he could once again satisfy his curiosity about her. He could find out why she always looked so sad, and how to embroiled Naruto. He didn't anticipate that she would start to unbutton her lilac blouse and slide it off her shoulders, revealing her slim, toned back. She tossed it on the ground and proceeded to unbutton her shorts. Momentarily anxious, Sasuke made a quick judgement call and leaped from his refuge.

"What are you doing?" He inquired apathetically. Hinata twisted on her heel, her hair flowing in motion with her body like spilled ink. She was still wearing her shorts but they were unbuttoned, exposing gaunt hip bones that Sasuke didn't intend to notice. A thin black bra saved her from his view of her chest, though he made a point to keep his gaze locked on hers. Hinata scrambled to grab her shirt and used it to cover her torso.

"W-What are you doing!?" she squealed.

"What are _you_ doing?" he retorted.

"I-I was g-going to swim in the river," she sputtered, hugging the shirt to herself and looking away foolishly. She turned back to him with a piercing stare. "Y-You shouldn't creep up on girls like that!"

_Creep? _He thought. "I didn't know you were going to be here. If I were creeping on you, don't you think I would have let you fully undress?" He raised his nose and crossed his arms over his chest. "It was an accident."

Hinata wasn't buying it. She turned away from him and quickly put her shirt on, making a point to button it up all the way. "Why were you coming here, Sasuke-san?"

"I've concluded that I like this spot."

She peered at him with a callow pout. "I always come here though..."

"It isn't yours," he stated securely, as if he took pride in it. He made a point, but she was dispirited, nevertheless. "Besides," he continued, "you might drown in that water."

"I would not," she assured. Hinata studied his gaze for a moment before she drunkenly sighed and sat down in defeat. She kicked off her sandals and dipped her legs in the water.

"So, how drunk are you?" he queried in a condescending manner, inviting himself to a spot near her.

"I don't want to talk about it," she chastely declined.

"I don't often have conversations with people I know."

"We don't really know each other, Sasuke-san."

"I suppose we don't." He was quiet for a few moments, watching her as she sadly swished her feet in the water. "I know Naruto very well, though," he said. "He's my only friend. You're his girlfriend, right?"

Hinata's eyes promptly jolted to his. "G-Girlfriend? No... I'm not."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Is that why you always look deplorable?"

"I don't always look _deplorable..." _she informed with a scowl. "This is just a place I come when I'm feeling contemplative."

"Why are you?"

She diverted his stare. It was carcinogenic; enough to eat one's heart out, but he didn't intimidate her and she could tell that intrigued his prying mind. She could think of no good reason for her to confide in him, but she was drunk and he seemed to be the only pair of ears willing to listen. With a wistful sigh, she confessed, "I want to be with Naruto-kun, and he knows that... But I think he only sees me as a friend."

Sasuke studied her face. Her eyes cast over the water like two somber orbs of night. She was pretty, he thought. Why wouldn't Naruto be interested?

He brought his attention to the crescent moon. After a long pause, he mused, "Is this what the ninja world has come to?"

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked, attempting to read him. The river cast moonlight on his face, illuminating his black eyes, but still she saw nary an emotion. They were as murky and black as tainted water.

"Worrying about love and relationships... It's pathetic," he grunted. "Aren't you a kunoichi?"

Hinata's face melted to a grimace. "You don't need to be so rude about it."

"I'm just saying," he shrugged, throwing a stone in the water, "you'd be better off if you cut those ties."

"No, I wouldn't. I would be very lonely. My life would lose purpose if I didn't have those I love around me."

Sasuke shifted his weight, and Hinata flinched at her own words. For a moment, she'd forgotten who she was talking to.

"Being alone isn't so bad," he muttered after an interlude.

"I'm... Sorry."

"For what?"

He waited for an answer. When she said nothing, he looked at her and saw she was once again staring off in thought, utterly sick at heart. Perhaps, she wasn't the only one. Her shoulders began to sway back and forth like a drunk rocking horse.

"Hey, are you all right?" he asked with caution, stretching his arm out to support her from falling back.

"Mm." Hinata slurred, eyes now shut in contentment.

"Don't pass out." he sceptically instructed, and as if already written, the girl collapsed onto him. Sasuke moved away and let her fall on the grass. He shook her shoulders, soliciting to wake her, but she didn't so much as budge past an inaudible mumble. _Shit, _he thought. He knew she was inebriated but he didn't foresee the girl toppling over on his shoulder. He looked up at the sky and saw dark clouds begin to envelop the moon.

Sasuke studied her face. Hinata was somewhat like the moon herself, with round features and sallow skin; but unlike the moon, he thought that she was plaintive and feeble. He considered whether or not he should leave her there to be rained on, with her calves fully submerged in cold water. She would probably get sick and become even more fragile. He deduced that despite her ample vulnerability to_ sentiment_, he pitied her. With an abrasive sigh, he picked up her limp body and draped it over his shoulder.

* * *

><p>Hinata's eyes fluttered open to the sound of a crow wickedly squawking. Sunlight beamed across her face, blinding her for an instant as she struggled to sit up. Her head pounded from the previous night's exertion and her thirst nearly choked her upon breathing. Her first thoughts revolved around her dislike of crows and their awful cackling, plus her intense need for water.<p>

It didn't take long for her to realize that she was not at home in her bed. She was under a broken down wooden structure of some kind, presumably one nobody had bothered to rebuild after the war. It was held up by crooked posts and the roof was shanty. Overall, it looked like it could fall over at any point, but it had sheltered her from the storm. Hinata managed to stand up with the help of a post and teetered outside. Confused and bewildered, she obstructed the sunlight from her eyes with her forearm. A rainbow was seen through the trees and the leaves were freshly watered.

She turned around to see the village was only a few minutes away. _What am I doing here? _She asked herself, dreadful thoughts of the night before slithering into view.

_Right._

She went to the bar with Kiba and Shino. She invited Naruto to come, but he never showed up. On her way home, she spotted him walking and laughing wholeheartedly with Sakura. Drunk and discouraged, the kunoichi made her way to her favourite spot to be alone. To her dismay, she recently had a bit of an infestation.

_Sasuke. _

She didn't think he was _so_ bad, but perhaps he could be a little nicer. She flinched as her recollection became more vivid; she had said something to bother him, and he still went out of his way help her. Even if it wasn't the most luxurious spot, she wouldn't get sick, and he even brought her sandals. Hinata hastily put them on and took a glimpse at the sun to tell the time. Thankfully, it was still early.

Hinata was, simply put, embarrassed. She wasn't much of a drinker and her disappointment about Naruto the had her thinking she was invulnerable to alcohol's venom. Now, she would have to seek out the Uchiha and thank him. It was a given obligation; she didn't think twice about it. She would give him something to say _hey, thanks for not leaving me to rot!_

When she thought about it, he may have inadvertently saved her life, as well. She was evidently more impaired than she'd believed and it hit her like the tree she'd just stumbled into. She pondered what might have happened if it had gotten to her in the water. She likely would have been able to scamper to the land, but then again, there _was_ such a thing as a silly way to die.

As she trotted back to the village, she pondered what to give Sasuke as a token of her appreciation. Hopefully, he would also take it as silent plea to never repeat what happened to Naruto or _anyone_ else.

She reminisced on his words to her, now irritated with herself that she was obliged to seek him out. _I'm not pathetic, and I'm definitely not 'deplorable'... _The girl grumbled as she entered the village.

_What does someone like Sasuke even like? _She asked herself. He seemed like he hated everything on the planet, so she would have to make an educated guess. Since she knew virtually nothing about him, she decided on the one thing that all humans seemed to have in common: food.

If Sasuke enjoyed things as bitter as his personality, it was safe to assume he wouldn't be interested in candy. Hinata touched her bottom hip in thought as she casually walked through the village. Had she not been hung over and zoned out, she would have immediately noticed Naruto heading her way.

"Oi, Hinata-chan!" He called out, tugging her from her reverie. She stared at him with eyes wide like two silver platters. Hinata may have moved past the days of fainting in his presence, but her face still instinctively flushed every time he flashed her that goofy grin.

"Naruto-kun." She peeped, masking her unsettled face with a warm smile.

He scratched the back of his head. "Hey, so uh, sorry about not showing up last night. I got caught up with Sakura-chan."

"I-It's fine." She stammered in division with her thoughts.

"Maybe we can all go out for drinks some other time." He smiled bashfully, and Hinata bit the tremble in her lip.

"I would like that."

"Well, that's all I really wanted to say!" He beamed. "I gotta run, Kakashi-sensei needs me!"

"O-Okay!" She chimed earnestly. "See you around, then."

"See ya later!" He waved, before speeding off down the road. Hinata unintentionally lingered on him for a moment, allowing her veneer to shatter, uncovering her sullen face. With a melancholy sigh, she continued her way down the street. At least finding something for Sasuke would give her something else to occupy her mind with.

* * *

><p>Sasuke trekked through the forest with an engraved scowl on his face. In conjunction with his thoughts, his stomach growled, and he remembered why he'd stepped out to begin with.<p>

His options were limited; he could go into the village, thus revealing himself to Naruto and the others for some bothersome questions, or he could wander around in hopes of finding food. He wasn't quite ready for social interaction yet, but he was most certainly hungry. He wished he hadn't eaten all of the bread that Hinata gave him.

He smirked when he thought about her. It was amusing, really, to see a girl of such stature acting as but a drunken mess. From the days of the academy, he remembered her as calm, shy and overly polite. She was an heiress to the noble Hyuga clan, and now he had this image of her waking up, confused and disoriented in the ramshackle structure he'd dumped her in. Unwittingly, Sauske drifted towards the bottom of that cliff where he'd first seen her. He wasn't lying; he really did like that spot. In some such way, he found it comforting and serene. He entered the area and recalled Hinata's words from the night before.

_"My life would lose purpose if I didn't have those I love around me."_

Sasuke's laugh was tainted with bitterness. It was easy for her to say that; she was one of the lucky ones.

He sat down by the river, unsure why he was thinking of her. She wasn't particularly interesting, but she was, in her own way, a breath of fresh air. Unlike Naruto or Sakura, she seemed generally impartial to his presence. Her attitude towards him was at variance with the rest of the Konoha Eleven. While some of them adored him and wanted nothing more than to speak with him, most were hostile and aggressive towards him... Assessing the last time he'd seen them all, Naruto, Sakura and Ino were the only ones remotely welcoming. Then, there was Hinata; kind, yet indifferent towards him, as though nothing had ever really happened. He supposed that between them, it didn't. They never knew each other. Perhaps, it was her infatuation with Naruto that brought her to that neutral conclusion of him.

Sasuke picked up a stone and tossed it at his reflection, watching it ripple and distort his face. The sound of a twig snapping caused him to dart his eyes left. Sceptically, the same Hyuga girl who'd just plagued his thoughts appeared from the bushes holding a small box. It had the crest of her clan on it.

"Sasuke-san..." She murmured, approaching him with unsteady hands. "I brought this for you." She held it out to him. "Please, take it."

"I'll pass." He declined, turning away. He couldn't see Hinata's forlorn expression. She swallowed some courage and sat beside him.

"It's a thank you present, and also, an apology."

"For what?" He raised an eyebrow.

"For last night... And what I said last night."

"What you said?" He frowned, before nodding in understanding. "Oh. That didn't actually bother me, so your gifts aren't necessary."

Hinata was dumbfounded; he truly was impervious. In spite of that, she extended it once more. "Please, take it."

"Why are you so persistent?" He muttered as another growl formed in his stomach. He looked at the box, then to her eager orbs before he shrugged and took it from her. He opened it to reveal a sandwich with lettuce and tomato on it. He would never outwardly admit the small flutter of joy that he felt upon seeing one of his favourite things.

He ate it right away, which for some unidentified reason, caused Hinata to relax her tense shoulders. They sat in silence while he ate. When he was finished, he set down the box.

"I think you should tell him." He said, swallowing his last bite. Hinata looked to him in confusion. "Naruto. Tell him how you feel."

She looked away and solemnly said, "He knows how I feel."

"No he doesn't, he just knows you like him." Sasuke spoke bluntly. "Last night, you said that you _think_ he only sees you as a friend. So ask him."

"It isn't that simple."

"Yes, it is."

"Have you ever had feelings for someone before?" She queried. When he didn't reply, she met his abstract stare and felt vexatious.

"No." He concluded. "So I assume you're going to tell me next how I can't understand you?"

"No." She muttered. "Must you be so cavalier?"

To her surprise, the Uchiha smirked. He stood up and brushed himself off. "Goodbye, Hinata." He spoke with an uncharacteristic benevolence, leaving her wide-eyed to wonder about him. Were his actions written on a script, or were they merely arbitrary? She stared as the Uchiha crest embroidery on his black shirt vanished into the forest along with him. Unexpectedly, Hinata now found herself amused by him, as well.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Yay for Sasuke creeping in the bushes cliché! I'm original, I know. :P

The chapter wasn't as long as I wanted it to be D: as I was writing this, I realized that I have a lot more planned for the future than I do for the beginning of the story, so this was a bit difficult for me to get right. I'm still not totally happy with it but I hope that you guys like it!

**Note: **Sasuke isn't wearing his (swaggin) poncho because it's summer. I imagine him and Hinata in their actual The Last designs though, unless otherwise specified. Some people might be curious about what they're wearing so I wanted to clarify! Also, the story isn't just going to be as one-sided as my angst summery suggests. There will be more substance than that!

Thank you all for the reviews, faves and follows! I got a lot more than I expected after such a short chapter.

**Please review and let me know what you think so far! I can't tell if the chapter/direction of the story is shite or not :P**


	3. Greeting the Moon

**A Perfect Circle**

* * *

><p><em><strong>chapter three; <strong>greeting the moon_

* * *

><p>Sasuke's appearances by the river didn't keep Hinata away.<p>

She had considered it, because the spot had been compromised, but oddly enough, she didn't mind that Sasuke knew her secret. Afterall, she knew his, too.

After that, she expected the Uchiha, anticipated him, even, but by the second week, Hinata concluded that he had moved on. The spot in the forest she loved so much was hers again, although the Uchiha's plague continued; she was reminded of him every time she entered that clearing.

Hinata was laying in the grass, staring up at the clouds passing overhead. She shut her eyes for a moment, her mind drifting from haunting memories of the war to a better place. She imagined her muse, her inspiration, who at times, embodied her reason for living. Naruto was the human receptacle of hope. He exemplified virtue and had always spoke with promise of a brighter future. Naruto was no liar; their present world was peaceful, with little conflict in the Leaf village other than the chaotic romantic lives of its civilians. Hinata liked to imagine herself in a happier place than where she was.

She often scolded herself for feeling depressed. She had to remind herself that she was one of the lucky ones; she had a place in the village, she had grown strong and healthy and foremost, she had survived the war. Not everyone was around to say the same thing. Regardless of these notions, the girl couldn't stop the sinking feeling in her chest when she was reminded of the lack of Naruto's presence in her life.

During the past two weeks, Hinata had hardly a moment to speak with him. Kakashi had sent him on a mission with Sakura and Shikamaru, one which Hinata felt left out from. In such an era of peace, there weren't many missions around for Jonin. Hinata often found herself in the Hyuga estate garden, tending to the flowers or reading books. When her spirits were low, she would take refuge by the peaceful stream and allow herself time to daydream.

She pictured herself beside Naruto, as something more to him than just a friend, but as someone of true importance. She knew that Naruto cared for her, but wasn't convinced it was any more so than his other friends; because she was just that. She was his friend. To her, he was so much more than that.

Hinata's eyes fluttered open, squinting as a cloud breezed past the sun, momentarily blinding her. With a sigh, she pulled herself up and sat cross-legged. She picked a weed from the grass and began pulling it apart when a voice caused her to jolt.

"Hey," he said, and the girl's head darted to the side. With his hands in the pockets of his ratty blue pants, Sasuke calmly walked towards her, his brooding gaze intent on hers.

"Sasuke-san." Hinata exhaled. "You startled me." As the man grew closer, Hinata's eyebrows knotted, taking in his rugged appearance. "Y-You're hurt!" she exclaimed, pointing at the blood soaking through the sleeve of his shirt.

"So I am..." he mused, lifting up his sleeve with nonchalance. Blood soaked through the bandage he had wrapped on himself. He tore it off and tossed it to the side, observing the wound carefully. "I thought I'd stopped the bleeding."

Hinata watched as Sasuke sat a safe distance away from her. She looked at him with concern, which he averted. He expected a brigade of troublesome questions, but Hinata remained silent until he had made himself comfortable on the grass. The man stiffened as he felt cold, yet delicate hands touch his arm. Blue chakra emitted from her small hands as she began to heal his wound without his permission.

"I can take care of myself," he sneered, pulling away from her. She glowered at him and continued her job.

"I'm a trained medic," she said, smiling oddly as she tended to him. "Besides, it's nice to have someone care for you every once in a while."

If Sasuke could blush, he may have considered it. Instead, he smugly turned his head away, allowing her to continue.

"There," she chimed. "Good as new."

Sasuke touched the smooth spot on his arm, now completely free of the imperfection. "Thanks," he grumbled.

Hinata sat comfortably beside him and brought her knees to her chest. "Are you going to tell me what happened?" she inquired with little prospect.

"No," he stated. The Hyuga girl nodded and left it at that, causing Sasuke to unearth some troublesome questions of his own. He squared his shoulders and cleared his throat. "Let's just say, I was in a place I shouldn't have been."

Hinata stared at him for a moment. He was always so cryptic and enigmatic and she wondered if it was because he wanted her to be curious about him. She had to admit, it was working, but Hinata was not invasive, so she let it go. They both had queries for the other, but neither of them were feeling particularly presumptuous so they merely sat in silence.

After the short reticence, Sasuke found a question he had no problem asking. "What is Naruto doing?"

Hinata tilted her head curiously. "Hm?"

"What is he doing... I mean, what's going on with him?"

"O-Oh..." She blushed, distraught that she didn't have an adequate response. "Well... He has been spending a lot of time with Kakashi-sama... And Sakura-chan too, I suppose. He just returned from a mission with her and Shikamaru-san."

"I guess that hasn't changed," Sasuke grunted, crossing his arms. "And Kakashi? As Hokage?"

"He is a very good Hokage." She smiled. "Why not go visit them? We could go right now."

"You'd be seen with me?"

"Well... Sure. Why wouldn't I?"

"Hn," he nearly laughed. "Forget it. I don't want to go, anyway."

"Then why are you here?" she inquired, more so wanting to ask why he was speaking to her and not another, but couldn't be so blunt.

Sasuke shifted his weight. "I was on my way to the village when I saw you crying," he explained. "It resurfaced unwelcome memories, so I decided against it."

"I'm... Sorry." Hinata repositioned her legs uncomfortably, unprepared for such an honest answer.

"Don't be. I should be thanking you." His words ground against the bitterness in his voice. Judging by the way he glowered, Hinata felt that Sasuke was now thinking of the girl who always cried over him. The girl who loved him day in and day out, much similar to the way Hinata herself felt about Naruto. She had previously thought that Sasuke didn't care about the way he had made Sakura feel, but the look on his face suggested otherwise. Perhaps, he did, somewhere inside him, feel remorseful that he couldn't return her feelings. In that moment, Hinata saw a new light shine upon the callous Uchiha; he was more human than she knew.

He was also obscure, but she had already made that judgement.

"Are you hungry?" she queried, breaking their silence. Hinata didn't allow him to answer before she dug into her bag and handed him a box. This time, he accepted it without any objection. He opened it, revealing salmon sushi.

"You say you don't always have food on you," Sasuke said, eating a piece. "yet every time I've seen you, you give me food."

"I like to cook."

"I have no qualms with that," he said, to which the girl grinned. She took it as Sasuke's way of complimenting her in, possibly, the only way he knew.

"Well, I should get going." Hinata said, shifting to stand.

"Wait." He grabbed her wrist. She instinctively pulled away at the foreign touch. "Stay for a bit longer."

Hinata's expression twisted in confusion, but she settled back nonetheless.

"It's my birthday today," he said, and her head snapped to him.

"I didn't know... Happy birthday."

"Hn."

Hinata studied his profile. He stared at the water, his usual scorn looking somewhat more somber.

"Why are you really here, Sasuke-san?" she asked delicately, as if she were nervous to pull the wrong trigger. He didn't blame her for that.

"I don't know," he responded, furrowing his eyebrows.

She fell quiet. Hinata hardly knew Sasuke, but in a weird way, if only for a fleeting moment, she understood him; she empathized with him. It was his birthday, and he was alone, even if it was by his own choice. Perhaps, she didn't understand anything about Sasuke at all.

After about ten minutes, Sasuke looked to her. "You probably have places to be. Don't feel obligated to stay."

When they locked eyes, he noted her sorrowful, distant gaze feel an iota closer to him. She stood up and to his shock, hugged his shoulders from behind. Immediately, his muscles turned to concrete. It was a light hug; she didn't hold him tightly, affectionately or for more than a few seconds. The hug was not loving or tender, more so, it made him feel pitied, but nevertheless, it was a _hug. _It was a simple gesture, one of kindness and compassion from one human to another, something that people did every day, yet was so foreign to him.

"Happy birthday, Sasuke-kun." Hinata spoke softly, before releasing him and disappearing into the forest. Sasuke remained frozen, utterly stuck in time before he relaxed his shoulders and nearly choked on a breath.

* * *

><p>Another week passed, and the Uchiha had disappeared again. Hinata was somewhat thankful for that; she was embarrassed of the actions. She didn't have any right to him, to reach out to him, to offer him comfort or pity or whatever it was she was trying to do. She imagined he was offended, and she didn't blame him. Afterall, they were hardly acquaintances, let alone on the level where casual hugging was appropriate.<p>

Hinata had scrutinized the moment a million times in her head, and couldn't determine where she had found the guts to hug Sasuke. Either way, she prayed he didn't think anything of it, and she was all right with the idea of not seeing him for a while.

Hinata tried to keep her focus away from her embarrassment as she started at her reflection in the mirror and adjusted her _yukata. _It was long and silk, with a pink and black floral pattern painting it. Hinata hadn't worn a kimono is a long time and it felt foreign to feel the expensive silk caress her skin.

She smoothed a black liner over her eyelid and examined it to ensure her face was symmetrical. It was time for the summer festival, and Hinata had her heart set on spending it with Naruto.

She walked out into the warm summer air. It was evening time, and the sun had just set. The streets of Konoha were lined with orb shaped lanterns and people ran about excitedly dressed in formal wear. It was a tradition that Hinata admired. Festivals in town were always filled with joy, and she thought the people of Konoha looked beautiful and lively in their best kimonos.

She smiled to civilians as she found herself reaching the heart of the village. Out of all the dozens of people standing and walking about, there was one who stood out. He was the only one who wasn't dressed formally; on the contrary, he wore rugged clothing underneath an oversized, torn up poncho. Hinata heard women snickering and gossiping.

Of course, only the infamous last Uchiha could have women fawn over him while dressed in rags. When he spotted Hinata, he nodded at her, as if he had been waiting for her. With a lump in her throat, Hinata walked towards him, ignoring the eyes she felt linger on them as they mechanically stepped towards each other. Once a good distance apart, Hinata bowed to him. She realized that he was an entire head taller than her, and suddenly, she felt puny.

"Sasuke-san," she said cordially, to which he merely nodded and gestured for her to walk beside him. Side by side, the Uchiha and the Hyuga walked quietly as if they were comrades.

"You came for the festival," Hinata commented, breaking their obscure silence. Sasuke put his hands in his pockets and nodded.

"Technically, I came for food."

"I'm afraid I don't have any food for you, this time," she laughed sheepishly, and he smirked.

"I guess I'll have to buy some, then," he concluded, turning into the first restaurant he saw. Hinata quietly followed behind him, hoping that not all eyes would fall on them as as they entered. Her hopes were ignored.

Sasuke ordered and insisted that Hinata get something as well. She couldn't reject him and admit she had been planning on eating with Naruto and the others, so Hinata, being as painfully polite as she was, ordered some food and allowed Sasuke to pay for it.

"You didn't have to buy me anything, Sasuke-san," Hinata affirmed with a childlike pout as her and Sasuke sat across from each other at a table.

He ignored her statement. "I was thinking about what you said to me." He took a bite of his rice ball. He liked the look she got on her face when he had intrigued her; her eyes widened, only slightly, and her eye-contact became more firm. She then reverted to her regular bashful self and blushed, making a point to break gazes.

"What did I say?" she inquired reluctantly. Sasuke thought that the girl often seemed to be stepping on eggshells with her words, and wondered if she were like that around everyone, or if he intimidated her.

After a short stretch of silence, where Sasuke's piercing gaze knitted with Hinata's curious one, he simply shrugged. "Forget it."

Hinata's face fell. "I-I'm sorry?" she gaped, as if her hearing had failed her. The blank look on Sasuke's face didn't answer any questions. Adversely, it made room for more.

"Forget it," he repeated himself. "Forget I said anything."

Once more, Hinata's face transitioned to blue. "B-But... You can't do that."

"Yes I can." He crossed his arms over his chest. "I changed my mind." A cruel smirk tugged at his lips. Hinata wanted to press harder, but her nature was against it. Sasuke was toying with her, and she decided to play along.

"All right then," she spoke nonchalantly and brought her attention to her food. Sasuke watched her eat for a moment.

"What, that's it?" he taunted. "You aren't going to ask again?"

Hinata shook her head. "No, I understand. You changed your mind." He stared at her, somewhat in disbelief, and she tried to hide the smile on her lips. Sasuke wasn't sure, but it seemed like Hinata had just beat him at his own mind game.

"SASUKEHHH!" a booming rattled the street outside, causing everyone in the store, save Sasuke, to jump in their seats.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, and through an agitated sigh, "I was wondering how long it would take for word of my arrival to reach Naruto."

He noticed Hinata's pale cheeks redden, and she picked up the pace of her eating. Once she finished, Sasuke was the first to stand.

"Let's go."

As the two exited the restaurant, Sasuke stopped her by towering over her. "Meet me at the waterfall after the festival, and I'll tell you what I was going to say earlier."

With wide eyes, Hinata nodded, and as if on cue, Naruto's voice bellowed through the streets once more. The exuberant blonde came charging towards the two and seemingly didn't notice Hinata as he ran at Sasuke. He attempted to charge him, but swiftly, Sasuke disappeared and reappeared behind him.

"Idiot," Sasuke scorned, to which Naruto swirled around with an excited grin.

"You're back!" he exclaimed, forcing himself to calm down. They approached each other and fist bumped, while Hinata awkwardly stood at the side.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura's voice was heard. She ran up to them and skid on her heel to stop herself from falling right into the Uchiha.

"Hey," he grunted, and Sakura's face flushed. Hinata didn't often see the strong kunoichi falter, but around Sasuke, she never failed to.

"W-What are you doing here?" Sakura stammered.

"He's returning to the village," Naruto informed, confidently crossing his arms over his chest. "Right, teme?"

"No." Sasuke answered. "I'm just stopping by."

"Aww." Naruto pouted naively. Hinata watched the scene unfold; in its own way, it was magical. So many stories surrounded Team Seven, much in the same way tales were told of Tsunade, Jiraiya and Orichimaru. They were like legends, and Hinata knew she had no place in their tale. She didn't take it personally. It was rare to see Sasuke, and she understood their enthusiasm.

As Sasuke was bombarded with questions, Hinata took a moment to look over their dinner together. As weird as it was, Hinata concluded that she liked Sasuke. In his own twisted way, he was kind, and she could tell that he was still getting used to making connections with people. She pondered if he was using her as a tool to help himself learn to reconcile with people again.

Hinata had hoped to catch Naruto's attention that night, but with Sasuke around, she realized that wasn't going to happen, so when Tenten, Lee, Ino and Sai came up to greet them, Hinata felt relieved that she had an out. She went with the four and left team seven to reunite, unaware that Sasuke's eyes were locked on her back as she walked away.

* * *

><p>Hinata sat by the river. She had changed from her kimono to something more casual; a baggy pink shirt and a pair of soft black pants. She stared at her reflection and used her sleeve to wipe away the makeup from her eye, indifferent to the mark it left on her garb.<p>

"Why do you always look so depressed?"

This time, Hinata was not alarmed to hear Sasuke's voice. She turned to him and smiled.

"I think that I always create these silly plans in my head, then get discouraged when they don't follow through. Stupid, I know."

"Nothing ever goes exactly as planned. I didn't expect you to actually come."

"I agreed, didn't I?" She grinned, and he sat down beside her, closer than he normally would.

"I was thinking about what you said when you were healing my wound." He stared off. "That it's nice to have someone care for you at times."

Hinata nodded, looking at him expectantly, hoping that he wouldn't mention the hug.

"I wanted to know why."

She tilted her head. "Why?"

"You know what I've done. Why would you want to help me? Furthermore, why would you even be kind to me?"

Hinata was silent for a moment. She pulled her knees to her chest and hugged them. "I don't know, Sasuke-san. I know it might sound silly, but I feel like I know you." A kind, yet forlorn smile touched her lips. "In a weird way, I care for everyone who was in our class. No matter what happens, we'll always share the same memories from our days at the academy. We all experienced the same lectures. We all fought hard in the Chuunin exams, even if not all of us could win... I suppose I feel like despite everything that has happened to us personally since then, you, I, and all the others in our class will always share a specific bond." When Sasuke said nothing, Hinata let out a small laugh. "I guess that really does sound silly."

"Yeah, it does."

Hinata was going to glower at him, but upon seeing his smirk, brushed it off with light laughter. Silence shrouded them yet again, but it wasn't uncomfortable. They listened to the sound of the water and allowed their minds to flow much in the same way.

"T-Thank you, by the way..." Hinata muttered, and Sasuke looked at her curiously. She tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear and nervously smacked her lips. "For dinner. You didn't have to."

"You know," Sasuke began through a grumble, "you're too nice for your own good."

She looked at him wide-eyed for a moment, before giggling. Sasuke smiled back, noticing how foreign it truly felt, and speculating when he had started smiling again.

Sasuke insisted on walking Hinata back to the village. For the most part, the walk was silent. When it was time to part ways, they faced each other. Hinata was never very good with partings. Most people hugged when they said goodbye, but neither Hinata nor Sasuke thought that appropriate so they extended their arms out and shook hands, conjuring an alien emotion. They weren't sure what it was, but they both felt it, like a surge of electricity had ignited in their chests, and that was it. They went their separate ways, both with their chests feeling only slightly heavier.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hey guys, I apologize for taking so long to update this. I think this chapter is pretty mediocre, but hopefully you enjoyed it. I'll try to update a lot sooner.

Thanks for all the reviews, faves and follows on the last chapter! I got more than I expected! :D

If you could please leave a **review, **that would be fantastic :3


	4. Simple Friends

**A Perfect Circle **

* * *

><p><em><strong>chapter fo<strong>**u****r;** simple friends_

* * *

><p>It was midday when Sasuke arrived by the waterfall. The sky churned with grey and white, and thunder could be heard in the distance. Hinata would not be coming that day. And to think, only half an hour before, it had been so nice out. Sasuke contemplated turning back when he saw the storm clouds roll in, but figured he could visit the spot anyway, as it had been days. He would have gone sooner, but unbeknownst to him, he did not want her to view him as eager.<p>

Rain began to drizzle as Sasuke entered the clearing. The light grumble of thunder, followed by a quick flash of lightening, reminded him that Hinata wouldn't be there. He was wrong; she was just leaving.

He made his presence known by stepping on a twig. Hinata twirled to face him, the rain heavier now, clinging her dark fringe to her forehead.

"I didn't think you'd be here," he informed.

"I didn't think you were coming," she retorted politely. The two stood, feeling tense, before Hinata was the first to step forward. She walked up to him and reached into her bag, taking out a small box with the Uchiha fan carved into it. She held it out to him, and he stared down at it for a moment before accepting.

"It's been a long time since I've seen my clan's flag on something I didn't have custom made myself."

"W-Well... I made it," she peeped. "I figured you were more likely to keep it if it represented your clan, rather than mine."

"You aren't wrong." Sasuke slipped the box into the pocket of his oversized poncho. It was making him too warm, but offered his clothing shelter from the rain. Hinata found herself wondering where Sasuke hid himself when the weather wasn't so kind. Did he simply hide under a tree? Surely that wouldn't offer enough protection. Perhaps, a cave, or maybe, he didn't hide out at all. He was, after all, standing right before her, showing little care for the rain, whereas she hugged her arms, disliking the way it slid down her bare skin.

"You should probably get back to the village," Sasuke said, and Hinata was hesitant to nod. Part of her didn't want to go back. Naturally, she desired shelter, but on the other hand, she didn't look forward to being alone. Not with her thoughts.

"Would you like to come with me?" she asked, her lips making up the decision for her. She wanted to retract, to reverse the words, because they were too friendly and something felt weird between the two.

"Where? To your house?" He seemed taken back. Hinata instantly felt innapropriate. Of course inviting him over wasn't proper; they were hardly acquaintances. It was awkward, tasteless, outlandish-

"I can't go back to the village now, it will raise too many questions," he cut in her thoughts. "I should already be gone by now... If anyone sees me, well, it would be troublesome. That being said, I have shelter, if you'd like to come with me."

Unlike Hinata, Sasuke thought little of the proposal. He didn't mind Hinata's company. She, for whatever reason, was blushing like a maniac. He also thought little of that as he waited too long for her response.

"Well?" he urged, and she immediately nodded.

"Y-Yeah. Sure."

Sasuke said nothing as he directed her through the forest. They accelerated to a sprint, for about ten minutes, until they reached a small clearing in the woods. A thin river, that must have connected to the waterfall, ran before a hill, which had a worn out pair of cellar doors pressed into it. Long grass seeped over the wooden doors, making it appear almost natural. Hinata had never travelled there before. In fact, she couldn't recall ever seeing anything like it. Who would build a random cellar off a small hill in the middle of the forest? Certainly not Sasuke, because it was visibly old and tattered. Her claims were backed up when he creaked open the door, allowing her entrance. He lead her down a small flight of stairs into a pit of utter darkness that smelled of rotting wood and dirt. Sasuke lit a candle, illuminating the environment. There were no windows, and the room, in total, was the size of maybe two of her bathrooms. Carved into the wall, was a box cut out made to be a small bed with a ratty mattress on it. There was an end table, and on the floor, a small pile of Sasuke's belongings. She noticed all of the boxes she had given him were stacked neatly beside a few books. A brown leather bag with a long shoulder strap rested against the wall.

Hinata looked around in wonder. The wood, though slightly rotted, was sturdy enough to hold the earth above it. Suddenly, Hinata felt a small burst of excitement, like she had just begun a strange mission in a new land. But she hadn't. This was nothing more than a rugged hole in the ground that Sasuke had claimed as his own.

"I know, it's not great," he said, taking a seat at the edge of the bed. "I don't expect you to stay long. Until the rain lets up. Then you should go."

It was a suggestion that Hinata found herself keen on. Yes, she should go. She shouldn't be there. Once the initial charm of the strange cellar ran out, and she brought her attention to the man who'd brought her there, she felt trapped. Alone with him, of all people, in such a small space, was something she never imagined.

Sasuke still thought little of it.

Hinata sat beside him and scooted to the back of the alcove to rest her back against the wall. Sasuke remained at the edge of the bed.

"This place... It's interesting," she said with genuine marvel. Sasuke nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. I cleaned it up when I found it. It was mossy and dirty, but it works well enough for shelter, so I decided to keep it. Even if it is shitty."

"I don't think it's-" Hinata stopped herself. "Bad."

A half smirk beckoned Sasuke's lips, but he refused it. Now, he was starting to think something of the situation. What was he going to do with this girl? Their idle conversations had always felt so open and free to him, yet now he was cornered with her. If neither of them had anything to say, then how would they occupy themselves? He had nothing remotely entertaining to offer a woman. He pondered why the hell he even cared.

"So," Sasuke began after a few paltry moments of silence, but quickly realized he had no words. He didn't have much to talk with her about other than Naruto or Kakashi, maybe Sakura, but those topics had been exhausted to him. That was when Sasuke was the one to feel awkward.

Something had definitely changed, he just couldn't put his finger on what.

"The books you have..." Hinata peeped. "What have you been reading? I like to read, myself."

"Hm?" Sasuke cranked his head around the corner and spotted his pile of books. "Oh, those. Well, they're historical. Books about our ancestors."

_Our._

Hinata recalled her clan's relation to the Uchiha, how it had been speculated that the Sharingan was born from the Byakugan. Sasuke knew more than she did; he had more experience, not just with reading, but personally, too. Sasuke, along with Naruto, Kakashi, and Sakura, had been the ones to defeat the Kaguya, thus ending the war. Hinata never saw Kaguya, for she had been trapped in an infinite tsukuyomi, dreaming of a life with Naruto that had yet to happen. At times, she cursed herself for wishing she'd never woken up from that dream.

During the battle, Sasuke also had unlocked the fabled Rinnegan. What would happen if the three were combined? Would a child be born, one similar to Kaguya?

Unknowingly, the books had brought the same topic to both of their minds. They shook it from their heads. _What a foolish thought, _Sasuke said to himself, while Hinata thought, _That would require me to... With him..._

"Maybe you should go." Sasuke said abruptly, and Hinata's head snapped to him. She was slightly offended, but would be lying if she said she wanted to stay. As cordially as ever, she slipped off the makeshift bed and allowed him to lead her to the exit. The rain had let up, and the clouds were now parting, giving life to an ocean of blue sky and lively birds. All the more reason for her to leave.

"I suppose I'll see you later," Hinata muttered, turning to face him once outside. He nodded, which only slightly reassured her. "Goodbye, Sasuke-san," she said, and as she turned to leave, he touched her arm, halting her.

"Come back tomorrow. To the waterfall. Not here."

"O-Okay," she stuttered, before jumping into the forest, making a point to sprint to help dull her anxiety.

Sasuke stood idly for a moment, staring at the swaying, dew covered leaves she had just breezed past. Birds chirped, alive and happy from the passing of the rain, picking at the ground for worms, reminding him of the box Hinata gave him. He took it out of his pocket, and before he opened it, ran his finger along the perfect carving of his clan's symbol. When he opened the box, he was surprised by her, yet again. She had made a rice ball out to look like the Uchiha fan, using tomato for the red. He brought his eyes back to the area she had disappeared, and was unsure why he now felt somber.

Sasuke tried to remember all he knew about Hinata. There wasn't much. He knew of her clan, of her cousin, and of her position. Hinata, at a young age, was deemed too weak for her role as heiress, so it was passed to her younger sister, Hanabi. For a moment, Sasuke imagined himself in her shoes. Hinata probably hated the fact that she was overthrown by someone so much younger, but still, she was lucky. Her clan was still alive and thriving. A few years ago, Sasuke would have resented her for that, if he had thought enough about her to do so. But he didn't. He never thought about her at all, yet there she was, plaguing his mind.

_I shouldn't have asked her to leave. She won't come tomorrow. _

He was certain of it, but he would go to the waterfall anyway and wait all day, if he had to.

* * *

><p>Hinata stared in awe at a faint rainbow in the sky as she entered the village. They seemed to have been following her that summer. The run had helped her recover from the tense situation with the Uchiha, but she still felt embarrassed. When she spotted a blonde, for once, walking alone, she thought she'd found her remedy.<p>

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata waved, smiling as best as she could. He was quick to flash her a toothy grin as he leisurely strolled up to her.

"Oi, Hinata-chan. How's it going?" he asked.

"It's going well," she stammered, blush tingeing her cheeks, thinking that Naruto was too cute for his own good. Almost immediately, the situation with Sasuke left her mind. "How about yourself?"

"Great! I'm off for the day, was just wandering around looking for something to do, when you popped up! Wanna hangout?"

Sasuke was definitely off her mind, now. Hinata nodded too quickly, and blushed upon her own enthusiasm. Naruto was kind as always and simply gestured for her to join him. Together, the two walked through the streets of Konoha. It was the best thing that could have happened to Hinata that day. Finally, she was alone with Naruto, even if they were in public.

She had almost forgotten about Sasuke until Naruto mentioned him in conversation. Hinata felt a pang of guilt upon his name, firstly, for not telling Naruto about their meetings, and secondly, for intentionally trying to forget him. As Naruto continued to talk, Hinata found herself spacing out on the idea that maybe, Sasuke was trying to do the same. For some reason, that hurt her feelings. _I'm such a hypocrite, _she cursed.

"Hey, Hinata-chan, are you listening?" Naruto's voice intercepted, and the girl snapped her head to him.

"Y-Yes! Of course," she lied. She had only partially heard what he was saying, something about a mission he'd been on with Team Seven years ago. That's why Sasuke was brought up. That's why he was on her mind again.

"Sorry, ya just seem a bit out of it," he chuckled, rubbing the back of his head.

"S-Sorry. I'm paying attention."

"Cool. Well, I was just talking about Sasuke, anyway, ya know, same old stuff."

"Yes... Sasuke-san..." Hinata paused. "Are you concerned for him?"

"Always," the blonde admitted through a laugh, "bastard is always up to something. Getting himself in trouble. For all I know, he could be off in some other world entirely, fighting a new battle. He never tells me where he gets off to."

Hinata wanted to tell Naruto the truth, to ease his worries. She wanted to tell him that Sasuke was just outside of town, residing in a dusty cellar, but she kept her lips tight.

"Well, I'm sure Sasuke-san is doing okay," Hinata chimed, and Naruto nodded.

"Heh, yeah, I'm sure he's just fine..." he trailed off, before perking up and waving ahead. Hinata looked where he was, and instantly, her shoulders slumped. Sakura.

Always Sakura.

"Hey guys!" The friendly kunoichi chimed. Hinata felt bad for mentally cursing at the girl, but she wanted to be alone with Naruto for just a bit longer. As always, her wish did not come true. Naruto invited Sakura along with them and Hinata stuck around until she thought of a proper out.

* * *

><p>Sasuke didn't know what to make of his own actions.<p>

It was early in the morning, too early for Hinata to be at the waterfall, yet he was there, anyway. He had no idea when she would show up. The sun was just barely grazing the sky, creating a vivid painting of purple and orange above his head. He had watched the sun rise.

A nightmare had startled him awake. He was used to that, but this time, he couldn't get back to sleep. Somehow, the thought of the Hyuga girl was the only thing keeping his mind away from visions of blood and massacre. The people he'd killed haunted him, and sometimes, when he was so unfortunate, his lucid dreams would put him in the place of his brother. His dreams were so real, at times, he woke up convinced that his parents, his entire clan, had been slain by his hand, not Itachi's.

He stared at the water, watching the shy transform through its reflection. A flock of black birds reminded him of his brother. Itachi, who was long gone... He wished he could talk to him, but reanimation was long out of the equation. Sasuke was left to imagine what talking to Itachi was like, but really, he had no idea what his brother would say to him. He never knew what was really going on in his head.

_I shouldn't be here, _he thought. _I haven't even come close to atoning for my sins. I should be out there, not sitting here, waiting for a girl who may never come. _

His mind bounced from Itachi, to blood, to Hinata, and again, in a whirling cycle. Across the river, he spotted a few wild flowers that reminded him of her again. She liked flowers. She liked Naruto. That was mostly all he knew of her, personally. Without thinking, Sasuke hopped across the water and plucked the flowers from the ground. He thought of them as weeds, but knew she wouldn't.

He returned to his original position with the flowers and waited. He laid back and stared at the sky, watching the colours morph to an ordinary blue. He wanted to hold on to the comfort and warmth of orange for just a bit longer, but he couldn't. Soon enough, the sky was plain, with nary a cloud for him to focus on.

Hours passed. _Hinata isn't coming, _he thought. _Not that it matters... _

As if on cue, the rustling of leaves signalled her arrival. He was unsurprised to see her looking at him sheepishly. She avoided eye contact and said nothing as she approached him, taking a seat next to him. For several moments, the two didn't speak, both lost in their thoughts. Sasuke picked up the flowers from beside him and handed them to her. She looked at him inquisitively, before taking them.

"Pretty," she mused. "Thank you..."

Sasuke merely grunted. "I didn't think you would come."

"I thought about it," she admitted. "But I wanted to talk to you."

"About what?"

Hinata swallowed a lump. "Nothing in particular." When Sasuke didn't respond, they both looked away. Hinata felt tingles of nervousness through her chest as she observed the purple flowers, attempting to identify them. They were myrtles, a rare flower that sometimes grew around Konoha. She smiled warmly, thinking that they would look beautiful pressed. She wondered how Sasuke knew she liked flowers. An inference, maybe, because she was the type of girl who would like flowers. On that thought, she took one of them and used its stem to tie it in her hair. When she failed, she flinched at Sasuke's hand touching hers.

"Give me the flower," he said, and she reluctantly dropped it in his hand. He tied it in her hair, and Hinata blushed at their proximity. His fingers accidentally brushed her forehead a few times. They felt calloused and rough, evidence of his hardships. He smelled faintly of firewood. When the flower was in position, he dropped his hands and observed his work.

"There," he said. Hinata lightly touched it with her hand. It was firmly in place.

"Thank you," she cheeped. He looked away, giving her a brief moment to observe his face. He was paler than usual, and the bags under his eyes were defined. "You look tired," she noted, and he nodded, keeping his eyes away from hers.

"Didn't sleep well."

"Why?" He looked at her, and she blushed. "I-If you don't mind me asking, that is..."

Sasuke allowed himself to sigh. "Bad dreams, I guess," he responded vaguely.

"I'm sorry."

"Hn."

Hinata saw the way his eyes became more hollow, and she asked herself what could be plaguing him. Many things, she imagined. Sasuke was troubled, he always had been, and she could only imagine what he was going through.

"I lost someone," she said suddenly. His eyes flickered. "Neji-niisan... He died protecting me, in the war."

"So I was told," he spoke with apathy. "Why are you telling me this?"

Hinata was taken back. "W-Well... I'm just mentioning it, because I can relate."

Sasuke had to bite his tongue. What did she know of loss? Nothing, in comparison. The only thing stopping him from saying something completely snide, as he would to literally anyone else, was the innocent look in her sad eyes. In the nicest way he could muster, he said, "Well, I doubt you could truly relate to someone whose brother massacred his entire clan, on behalf of his own village."

Hinata began fiddling with her fingers. "I'm sorry. I didn't-"

"It's fine," he cut her off. They sat in silence, until Sasuke continued. "At times, I dream that I was in his place. That it was me who slaughtered all those people, and my parents."

She brought her knees to her chest. "But it wasn't."

"I know. But that doesn't stop the dreams from happening."

Sasuke's eyes drifted off, as a cool breeze blew in from behind them. Hinata reached out and touched his hand, unsure if he would pull away or not. "I'm sorry." He met her eyes, reading their utter sincerity, and didn't feel pitied. Hinata really was too nice for her own good. He grabbed her hand and interlocked it with his. She was hesitant, at first, but complied, allowing her fingers to grip him.

Heat rose from Hinata's chest to her face. Sasuke, though conflicted, kept his cool demeanour. He'd never held hands with anyone before. Not like that, and thinking on it, Hinata never had, either. Aside from family, the last hand she'd held belonged to Naruto, but it wasn't intimate. It was during the war. Everyone locked hands, and Naruto transferred some of his chakra to the entire army. This was different, and she didn't know what to make of it, but she liked the way his calloused hand gripped hers, just a little too tight.

They sat in stillness for quite some time. It was awkward, for both of them, yet comfortable, so neither of them dared to budge, to ruin the moment. Sasuke realized why he was still around, why he had gotten so comfortable in that shabby hole in the ground.

Their hands grew sweaty. Sasuke was the first to let go, believing that Hinata was too scared to do so. He was right. When he pulled away from her, she retreated her hand to the safety of her lap, unsure what to say. It felt like something she was not supposed to do, and she choked up, admitting to herself that she'd liked the feeling. In order to divert any more awkward contact, Hinata did something familiar and handed Sasuke a box. He accepted it, before meeting her reluctant stare.

"You don't always have to bring me food," he said. "I don't depend on you as a food source."

"Sorry..." she murmured. "I can stop."

"I don't want you to stop, but I don't expect this of you." He tucked the box in his pocket. "I should go." He stood up and offered Hinata a hand. She allowed him to pull her to her feet, and found herself standing too close to his chest. She took a step back and politely bowed at him.

"Goodbye, Sasuke-san," she said, and at present, _san _didn't feel like an adequate thing to call him. She should refer to him as _kun, _she thought, because they had just held hands, and friends hold hands, do they not? Her stomach twisted on the idea. Sasuke nodded at her before he took off into the forest, leaving her behind. She stood for a moment, staring after him until he was gone.

Mere friends didn't hold hands, but it simply couldn't be anything more than that. Hinata could never like Sasuke as more than a friend, and vice versa; if he wasn't capable of liking a girl like Sakura, how could he like her? She was boring, plain and meager. Sakura was spunky, fun and joyous. No, Sasuke was just lonely, in need of comfort for a moment, that was why he'd held her hand. She thought that if anyone else had been in her place, he would have held their hand, too. She ignored the feeling of doubt in the back of her mind as she walked back to the village at a slow pace.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Heyo! Thanks for all the awesome reviews on the last chapter, guys! I really appreciate every single review, fave and follow. :)

As always, it would be fantastical if you could review this chapter as well. I'd love to hear your thoughts. I'll be the first to admit that I didn't reread and edit this chapter as many times as I normally do, so I apologize if there are any significant flaws. I'll likely be editing it more later, I just wanted to get the update out there since it's been a while.

I know some of you want me to update my other story, The Most Beautiful Bitter Fruit. It's been a while since my last update, but I am working on it! Until then, I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter.

**Please review :3**


	5. Hinata's World

**A Perfect Circle**

* * *

><p><em><strong>chapter five; <strong>hinata's world_

* * *

><p>Hinata inhaled deeply, breathing in the smell of rose petals and soap. She laid in the bath, at the hottest temperature she could handle, with a towel on her forehead. She raised her hand out of the murky water, the one only that days before, had been gripped to Sasuke Uchiha's. She closed her hand into a fist and allowed it to rest with her other one on her stomach.<p>

She'd spent the past three days trying to decipher his actions. First, dinner, then flowers, then he held her hand. If it hadn't been so completely ludicrous, she would have believed that Sasuke Uchiha actually had a crush on her. She laughed to herself.

_That's completely impossible. Besides, he knows how I feel about Naruto-kun. No, it's entirely insane._

She let out a long, exhausted sigh.

_I wonder if he's even capable of feeling romantically._

She felt like a jerk for thinking such a thing and mentally slapped herself on the wrist. Of course he was. Despite all he had done, Sasuke was still a person, and she was seeing that more and more every time she spoke to him. She could understand why Naruto and Sakura both loved him so much; he truly was like no other.

Eventually, Hinata pulled herself from the bath and back into reality. That night, she had plans with Tenten, Ino and Sakura as a sort of _girls night. _In all honesty, Hinata felt as though she wouldn't have been invited if it weren't for Tenten. She had been distant with Ino and Sakura for quite some time, though Tenten still remained a close friend to her. They had bonded considerably after Neji's passing.

Hinata didn't intend to be distant with Ino and Sakura, it happened naturally. She often cursed herself for her overwhelming jealousy over Sakura's relationship with Naruto, and since Ino was Sakura's best friend, Hinata kept away from the both of them. That night, however, she was inclined to a change of scenery. Perhaps, reconnecting with the girls would be just the thing she needed to lay her qualms to rest.

Summer would be ending soon, and the air was getting cooler. Hinata stepped into the evening wearing a lose, comfortable outfit consisting of a pink top and a cream coloured skirt. She clutched a basket of baked goods with trembling hands as she briskly walked in the direction of Tenten's home.

Hinata took a deep breath and composed herself before she knocked on the door. Expecting Tenten to answer, she was shocked to see Sakura swing open the door with a wide smile.

"Hina-chan!" she exclaimed, gesturing for her to enter. The Hyuga smiled shyly as she walked in. The house smelled of incense. Ino and Tenten were seated in the living room, sipping on glasses of wine.

"Hinata-chan!" The girls chimed simultaneously. Tenten hopped to her feet and rushed to the kitchen, returning with a glass for Hinata.

"Thanks," Hinata simpered, offering her friend the basket.

"What's this?" Tenten asked, peering into the wicker. "Oh, cookies! Thanks, Hinata-chan."

"No problem," she said, accepting a seat on the floor. The four of them sat in a circle. Hinata was quiet, for the most part, as the girls bickered about the guys in town, poking fun at each other about who they had their sights on. Hinata, having nothing to do with her hands, was constantly sipping her wine, a nervous habit she had picked up when she was first introduced to alcohol.

_Take it easy, _she told herself, forcing her hands to halt the glass from reaching her lips. She had to remind herself about the last time she drank.

"Shut up, guys. I don't even like Sai," Ino insisted with her nose high in the air.

"You do too," Tenten chuckled. "Since things with you and Shikamaru didn't work out, we all know what's been going on."

"Well what about you?" Ino retorted. "You and Lee have been pretty close."

"What!?" Tenten exclaimed, aghast, while Sakura snickered.

"I think you guys would make a nice couple!" she laughed, invoking a look of death from the brunette. Ino cranked her head to Sakura, wearing a mischievous grin that only spoke trouble.

"What about _you, _Sakura? Still holding out for Sasuke-kun?"

Unlike Tenten and Ino, Sakura straightened her shoulders and sipped her wine with pride. "Maybe... When Sasuke-kun comes home, I think that everything will be different between us."

Hinata froze. The words were oddly relieving. Perhaps, nothing romantic was occurring between Sakura and Naruto. Despite that, she still felt a small feat of unpalatable envy. When she had become such a jealous individual, she couldn't confirm. It must have happened some time after the war, when Hinata awoke from her dream and found reality less pleasant.

Aside from relief, she was ridden with guilt, the secret of her knowing Sasuke weighing down on her. She wanted to brush her friendship off with him as no big deal, but when she imagined how they would all react, she wavered. If she came clean right there, about dinner, the flowers, the holding of hands, she envisioned Tenten and Ino with their mouths hanging totally ajar, and Sakura filling up with rage or betrayal. Hinata stared at her own dull eyes through her reflection in the wine glass, when a pair of fingers snapping in front of her face pulled her from her daydream.

"Earth to Hinata," Sakura said, and the girl immediately blushed.

"Y-Yes?" she stuttered. "Sorry!"

"What's up with you, space case?" Tenten joked, only flushing Hinata's face more.

"J-Just thinking..."

"About Naruto?" Ino smirked slyly, and Hinata discovered it was possible for her to turn redder. She wasn't even thinking about Naruto; on the contrary, his best friend was on her mind.

"Maybe..." the girl lied, grinning bashfully. They all giggled, easily buying the act because that was just Hinata being Hinata. They were all aware of her feelings for Naruto, Sakura included. Knowing that, would Sakura even go for Naruto, if she liked him? Hinata wasn't sure. She second guessed herself even more for thinking on Sasuke. Fraternizing with him could be perceived as deception, but telling anyone about him would certainly be one. Still, the secret was burdensome and the influence of alcohol did not help.

By the time Hinata realized she was inebriated, she called it quits and made up an excuse to go home. She had no real intention of truly going there. She wanted to see Sasuke, for reasons uncertain. She figured that he could help abate her concerns; he was, after all, the only one who knew about their meetings.

_I should end it, _she thought, though unsure what _it _really was. She should either end it, or convince him to return to the village, so it would no longer be weird or classified. Hinata was allowed to be friends with Sasuke; keeping it as privileged information was what distraught her.

She didn't bother stopping at home to grab a jacket. It was cold, and the paleness of the moon seemed to append it, but the remnants of alcohol warmed her blood. She raced through the forest. It was awkward in her skirt, but her feet moved for her. She stopped first at the waterfall and waited for ten minutes before realizing it was frivolous. She searched for the cellar. It occurred to her that he may not be there, or anywhere, but she continued forward with a blind hope.

Sensibility returned to her as she slid on her heels, stopping at the clearing where Sasuke resided. She took a sharp intake of breath. _I'm drunk, _she thought. _I should go home. This is a bad idea-_

The door opened, and the Uchiha poked his head out. "Hinata?" he asked, bewildered to see her standing before him with tight shoulders and her mouth agape.

"H-Hey," she mumbled, nervously stepping towards him. He peeked around before treading into the night air, shutting the door behind him.

"What are you doing here?"

Hinata opened her mouth to speak, but found no words. In preference, she sat opposed to him on the dewy grass. Sasuke sat down as well and watched her with an expecting gaze.

"I feel like I am doing something wrong..." she muttered. "By keeping this a secret from everyone."

Sasuke studied her for a moment. Her cheeks were flushed and she smelled of wine. He took a pause, before apathetically asking, "What a secret?"

"These... Meetings."

He raised a dark eyebrow. "We aren't doing anything wrong," he assured. "What is this all about?"

Hinata's lip trembled. He was right, worrying was silly, but it was almost all she knew. She had always been anxious and over thought even the most insignificant of circumstances. If she tried to explain that to Sasuke, she knew she would fumble on her words, that her explanation would be clumsy and he would just think of her as preposterous.

Sasuke took a breath. She was not responding, so he squared his shoulders and moved his face in front of hers, forcing eye contact. "You feel like you're lying to Naruto by not telling him about me, and you're worried about it."

Meekly, she nodded. "Sakura-chan, too."

Sasuke sighed. "Look, you want the truth? After the war, when I left the village, I told Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi that I was going to travel the world, to find myself and atone for my wrongdoings. I haven't quite completed that task. Returning too early would just display weakness."

"But, maybe you have completed that task," she stammered. "Perhaps, that's why you're here... You could try visiting. Besides, everybody wants you to come back to the village. They've forgiven you."

"Do you?"

Silence.

The wind picked up, and clouds parted away from the moon, adding a pale light to Sasuke's face. Hinata surveyed him, his dark eyes, how his jet black hair made his skin look whiter. He was similar to her, in a way, yet so entirely opposite. He was attractive. She had known it, but never truly noticed. He had always been Naruto's stoic, intimidating friend. She never saw him past the blond. He wasn't cute like Naruto, he was stunning, in his own way. It seemed improper for her to think this of him. When she realized she was staring, she blushed and looked away, the familiar feeling of embarrassment bubbling inside her.

The conversation was going no where. Sasuke stood up and brushed dirt off his poncho. "Go home, Hinata," he said, turning away. He waited for a response, or some kind of movement to tell him that she was even still alive, but there was nothing. When he turned his head, the girl had fainted.

He scoffed; she truly was ridiculous, at times. He scooped her up and brought her inside of the cellar, where candles were still burning, masking the musky scent. He laid her frail body on the bed, and speculated how someone so light was even capable of being a ninja.

"What am I supposed to do with you?" he asked, irritated, sitting on the floor in front of the bed. Hinata mumbled and curled up in a ball. His initial annoyance disintegrated as he looked at her sleeping face. Naruto was a fool for not wanting her. Her body shivered, and he reached out to touch her face. Her cheeks were cold. He took off his poncho and tucked it around her, before laying on the floor, facing away from her.

As usual, it took him hours to fall asleep. He focused on the shallow sound of her breathing. It was oddly comforting, leaving a lingering feeling of content in him. When he finally drifted off, he didn't dream of anything at all.

* * *

><p>When Sasuke woke, Hinata was still sleeping on the bed. She had rolled on to her back, and her long hair was wildly spread out around her. He shook her by the shoulders until her eyelashes began to flutter.<p>

The girl stirred, but did not wake.

"Hinata." Sasuke said sternly. "Wake up."

"Mmm?"

"Wake up."

She squinted at him through thick lashes, focusing her vision on his face. Her head pounded in her skull. When she made out the face of the man standing atop her, she jolted up, immediately regretting the decision as her head smashed against the ceiling.

"Oww," she cried, holding her head with her hands.

"That'll happen," Sasuke said nonchalantly. He sat down beside her and allowed her a few moments to collect herself before he spoke. "You passed out," he told her. Shyly, she raised her head from the confides of her hands.

"I-I'm so sorry," she sputtered, distraught. She thought about the previous night and did not like the last thing she remembered. "This is embarrassing," she said, standing up. She wobbled on her feet, and Sasuke extended his arm out to stop her from falling.

"It's fine," he said. "It happens, I guess."

"I'm never drinking again," she muttered. She regained her balance and regained some composure. She looked at the bed, seeing the indent from where she slept, and Sasuke's poncho, which she'd apparently used as a blanket. She recalled the hazy feeling of warmth and the smell of wood in her sleep. The dream she'd had of him. Her first instinct was to head for the door. Sasuke followed.

Hinata squinted at the piercing sunlight, using her forearm to hide her eyes until they adjusted. She fumbled out of the cellar, thankful that she was able to stay on her feet.

"Are you fine to get back?" Sasuke asked, trailing behind her. "I'll feel responsible if you die in the woods."

She looked back at him and pouted. "I'll be fine. Thank you, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke grunted. She nodded to him, before taking off into the woods. Hinata wasn't a very prideful person by nature, but she wouldn't admit to him the full extent of her hangover; she was already mortified enough. She was still partially drunk when she arrived at the village, taking a less populated route to her home, where she planned to sleep for the rest of the day.

* * *

><p>Sasuke kicked a rock into the river as he strolled along it. He had spent the morning exploring the forest, discovering nothing particularly interesting. Despite his years living in Konoha, he was still able to find things in its vast, surrounding forestry that were new, like the spot by the waterfall where he'd first seen Hinata. That day, he was not so fortunate to stumble upon anything more curious than a rotting log.<p>

He'd slept poorly the night before. His dreams weren't as kind to him as they were a day ago, when Hinata was drunk, sleeping on his bed. He chose to pay no mind to the idea of her breathing easing his worries.

He was thinking a lot about when she'd said that night. She was drunk, but conceivably, her words may have had truth to them. Perhaps, he was ready to return to the village, at least for a visit. His pride prevented him from wanting to stay or tell the truth about his whereabouts. It seemed like Hinata was close to cracking, and the thought irked him. He wasn't in the mood for Naruto or Sakura. In fact, the only person he was partial to seeing was that Hyuga.

_If I visit the village, maybe she'll hold off on telling anyone about me. _

He nodded to himself, as though it were the perfect plan, unwilling to confess that he just needed an excuse to see her.

By the time he arrived at the village, it was late afternoon. He scoped the walls until he found the approximate location of the Hyuga compound. He had no idea where to look for Hinata, so as he helped himself to strolling through their garden, he stopped a child to ask for directions. There were a few girls in the garden, but they were young, and simply stared at him, snickering. He hoped that they didn't know who he was, but that was unlikely.

Hinata lived in a small house in the compound where the people of the branch house resided. He imagined she would live in the main house with her family. He knocked on the door, and swore he heard the sound of something crashing inside, followed by an _'oof'._ After a moment, a flustered Hinata slid the door open, her jaw nearly dropping at the sight of him.

"S-Sasuke-kun!" she spluttered. She was wearing a yellow dress and a pink apron. She had flour covering her clothing, some on her face, and even in her hair.

He smirked. "Hey."

"What are you doing here?" she inquired.

"Visiting, like you suggested."

_I didn't mean visit me, _she inwardly grimaced, but said, "Well, welcome. Please, come in."

Sasuke entered the house and she closed the door behind him. She offered to take his poncho and hung it up. The kitchen was build into the living room, where she really didn't have much. A simple sofa, a coffee table, a bookshelf and a television occupied the space on top of a tatami. He noticed the purple flowers he had gifted her were in a vase on the table. It was not at all what he had expected her living quarters to look like.

"I was just making cookies," she said through a flustered breath. "I'm about to put them in the oven, so just give me one second. Would you like tea?"

"Sure," he said, helping himself to a seat on the sofa. He patiently waited for Hinata to return with two mugs and a teapot on a platter. She set it down on the glass table and sat on the floor. She poured them both a cup of the hot liquid, accepting any responsibility that would occupy her hands. Being with Sasuke in a place she was free to leave was one thing, but this was her home.

"I'm intruding, aren't I?" Sasuke queried, catching her off guard. Hinata's head snapped to him, interrupting her from sipping the tea.

"No, not at all," she smiled. "I just wasn't expecting you."

"Yeah." Sasuke took a drink from the mug, and Hinata's eyes lingered on him. She did feel slightly intruded, but then again, she owed him for the other night when he brought her in and let her drunkenly sleep on his bed.

"I'm sorry, again," she said. "About the other day."

"You don't have to apologize so much." It was like a reminder that she had heard a million times before. Hinata always had been notorious for her overuse of the word 'sorry'. She flushed; the hot tea was not helping.

"So, are you going to visit Naruto-kun and Sakura-chan?"

Sasuke wanted to decline, to say he just came for her, but nodded. "I guess." He set down the mug and straightened his shoulders. "I'll visit. I don't plan on telling them that I've been sticking around. They'll get upset with me for not telling them. I don't want to deal with that."

Hinata could read the undertones of his words. She nodded understandingly, because she really did get it, but now she felt like she'd been sucked into it.

"I will come back," Sasuke said abruptly. "I will live here again one day, just not now."

"Why would you rather live in the forest? When winter comes, it will be awfully cold." Her hands gripped the mug too tightly.

"I guess I should get back on the road soon."

Hinata did not like the sound of that. This man, this strange friend she'd acquired, was offering her more support than she let off. She chose to say nothing, as a ding sounded, signalling that her cookies were done. She jumped to her feet and disappeared into the kitchen for several minutes.

Hinata tried to get Sasuke to eat her cookies, but he refused, telling her how he disliked sweet things. _I knew it, _she said to herself. Sasuke wasn't so hard to read, after all. About an hour passed, before Hinata suggested that they take a walk, feeling claustrophobic in his presence.

"I need to buy groceries," she said sweetly. "Then I can make you something to eat that you'll actually like."

Being outside helped them both relent. Hinata even found herself smiling, enticing Sasuke to do the same, though he didn't show much past a half smirk. She picked up some rice and fish from the local market, and the two took a longer route back to the compound. As they were walking, from around a nearby corner, they both recognized an all-too-familiar raspy voice.

"I don't know, man," Naruto said. Another scratchy voice chimed in, belonging to Kiba.

"What's not to know! If she weren't like a sister to me, I would go for it. Besides, she only has eyes for you."

Hinata stopped walking, bringing Sasuke to a halt, as well.

"Let's keep moving," he said. He immediately knew that this conversation was not for her ears.

"Wait," Hinata hushed him.

"She's great, don't get me wrong," Naruto continued. "But, I don't know. I always that that Sakura-chan and I would hit it off, once she got over Sasuke."

Hinata dropped her bag of rice. Sasuke scanned her, seeing that her head now hung low and her bangs covered her eyes.

"But she _isn't _over him!" Kiba insisted. "Maybe never will be."

"Well, maybe I never will be, either."

When Hinata turned to run, Sasuke had been waiting for it. He grabbed her wrist and stopped her, inadvertently pulling her into his chest. She was quick to give in. She stood there with her arms hanging like noodles and her forehead resting against his chest. He could hear her crying, and had probably never felt more uneasy. He knew he was supposed to hug her, or something, but just picked up the bag of rice and dragged her by the wrist in the direction of her home.

Hinata hid her face the entire way there. They had moved briskly, and taken back streets to avoid people. He never let go of her frail wrist the entire way, worried that she might just take off. He would probably know where to find her if she did, anyway.

When they arrived at her house, Hinata shook Sasuke off of her and rushed into the bathroom. He could hear her sobbing. It was pathetic, he thought, but in a bizarre way, he felt for her.

At long last, the girl stepped out of the bathroom, drying her face with a towel.

"Well, I guess it isn't the first time you've seen my cry like a fool," she tried to laugh, but ended up sputtering and forcing down more tears. Sasuke patiently waited on the couch for her to come over. This time, she sat beside him. She wiped her eyes with her sleeve. "I don't even know why I'm crying. I already knew that Naruto felt that way."

"Sometimes it just sucks to hear the truth," he said.

"You should go, Sasuke-kun. I've had more than enough humiliation for an entire lifetime."

He thought about it for a moment. Hinata's house was warm and oddly comforting. In her presence, he'd almost forgotten that he was in the village he'd grown up in, the village that normally caused so many unwelcome memories to resurface.

After a pause, he said, "I'd like to stay."

Hinata's glassy eyes met his stone ones, and seeing that he was serious, she nodded weakly. Some company didn't sound too bad. If he left, all she would do was cry herself into a coma, anyway.

She continued as planned and made him dinner in silence. Sasuke observed her collection of books. They were mostly fiction, some of which he thought seemed interesting. When Hinata brought sushi over, they ate in silence. Hinata turned on the television to a random channel, but neither of them were really focusing on it. The television served as white noise to accompany their thoughts. Hinata's mind swirled around Naruto, while Sasuke's was intent on her.

She had stopped crying, but her pale face was red and stained with tears. Somehow, the way her eyelashes clunked together added to her subtle prettiness. He caught himself staring. Part of him wondered what it would be like to be closer to her, to comfort her, and for her to comfort him. It was far-fetched, but he'd experienced a taste of it when he'd held cold hand within his. Why he'd done that was betwixt and between, but he was certain it had offered him some amenity. It eased him, to feel her skin on his, but it was a heat of the moment decision. He wasn't about to intrude her again.

After Hinata cleaned up their dishes, she checked the time. "It's getting late," she said, even though it was only seven.

"I can go," Sasuke suggested, standing up. He turned to see Hinata was fidgeting with her fingers.

"It's going to be cold tonight. You can sleep here, if you'd like. My couch pulls out into a bed."

Sasuke was befuddled by the proposal, but reluctantly okayed. Hinata pulled the couch into a bed and laid on it.

"I have some movies..." she muttered, ridden with nervousness.

"Are you sure you want me to stay? I can go," he said, taking a seat at the edge. He turned to face her.

"It's the least I can do, after the other night," she responded warmly. "I have a robe of my fathers that you can sleep in, if you'd like me to wash your clothes."

Sasuke looked down at himself and realized that his tattered blue clothing were covered in dried mud. He hadn't washed them with anything more than river water in a long time.

"If you're offering, I guess," he said. Hinata disappeared into her bedroom and handed him the robe. Sasuke changed in the washroom. When he emerged, Hinata turned scarlet. The brown garb of the Hyuga clan looked oddly good on him, and it was nice to see him cleaned up.

"There aren't many movies to watch," Hinata said. "But feel free to pick one."

"All right." Sasuke handed her his dirty clothing and walked over to her television stand. "I haven't seen a movie since I was a kid," he admitted. Hinata disappeared into the washroom for several minutes while she cleaned his clothing.

"I haven't seen many," she told him when she returned. "But after the war, people started making them a lot more."

"After the war, things got boring." He selected a random title and tossed it to her. She caught it with an _oof_. "Like I said, haven't seen a movie in years," he explained, laying on the futon. "So I just picked one at random."

She plugged the movie into the television and sat beside him. The last time she had watched a movie on her sofa, it had been with her younger sister, never with a man. They watched in silence. It was one of Hinata's favourites, though Sasuke seemed generally indifferent. He wasn't really focusing on it, anyway. If the situation felt peculiar to Hinata, it was like an entire other galaxy to Sasuke. Grocery shopping, watching television and drinking tea weren't to his accustoms. This was Hinata's world.

Part way through the movie, Sasuke looked over to her and saw her eyes had drifted shut. She mumbled in her sleep and rolled over, curling in a ball next to him. Her forehead grazed his arm. When he shifted himself to give her more space, the girl scooted closer to him. Evidently, she was unaware of her actions when her hand gripped his shirt. Hesitantly, to prevent her from waking, he rested his arm on her torso. Before long, Sasuke found his eyelids closing as well.

* * *

><p>Hinata's eyes fluttered open to the sight of pale flesh, the crook of Sasuke's neck. She was shrouded in warmth and the comforting smell of wood. He was holding her to his chest. In her drowsy state, she allowed herself to rest on him for a few moments longer. When she placed her small hands on his chest, attempting to push away, his eyes opened. He let out a yawn and stretched his legs, still with his arms around her torso. Their gaze met for a brief moment, before he pressed his forehead to hers, allowing his eyelids to rest again. Hinata considered touching his statuesque face. Instead, she wiggled away from his grasp and sat at the edge of the bed, attempting to collect herself.<p>

She looked over her shoulder at him. He appeared to be sleeping again. Reality crept in, despite part of her not wanting it to. She remembered falling asleep beside him. She wondered if he had been the one to pull her to his chest, or if it had been her to crawl up to him, to subconsciously take solace in his warmth. Perhaps, neither of them knew.

Hinata stood up and put her hand on her forehead. She began pacing back and forth. Her heart thudded in her chest. She could still feel his gentle touch, his forehead on hers, their faces only centimetres apart.

"That's distracting," Sasuke mumbled. Hinata turned to see him getting up and stretching out his arms.

She opened her mouth to speak, but found not a syllable could touch her lips. She vanished into her bedroom.

Sasuke looked around the room. He knew he didn't belong there. For all he knew, Hinata was in there crying because he wasn't the one she wanted to hold her. He thought to himself that taking her in his arms had been foolish, that he should have picked her up and put her in her bedroom, but he had a history with being selfish.

Hinata emerged from the bedroom in a flustered state, but she was not crying. She had simply changed her clothing and brushed her hair. She went straight into the kitchen. He got up and leaned over the bar.

"You fell asleep on me," he told her.

"I'm sorry," she peeped, rummaging through her fridge. She took out a carton of eggs and began frantically searching for tools.

"Hinata," he said. She didn't reply, but continued desperately trying to find some unknown object. "Hinata," he repeated boldly. The girl stopped, her back still facing him, and took a few deep breaths.

"I'll go," he said. When she still did not look at him, he disappeared into her washroom, where his clothes were hanging to dry. They were still slightly damp, but he changed into them, regardless, and left her father's robe in a neat pile on the counter. He came out of the kitchen to see her in the same position with both of her hands on the counter and her head hanging low. Her chest heaved.

"I'm leaving." He waited for an answer. She didn't comply, so he took to the doorway.

"W-Wait," her weak voice sounded, halting him from turning the doorknob. With her face hidden in her bangs, she rushed up to him and nearly crashed into his chest. She wrapped her arms tightly around him, and he faltered, hovering them above her torso. Sasuke hesitantly rested his arm across her back. They stood there for a few moments, before she broke away, leaving him breathless.

He remained stunned as Hinata went back into the kitchen and started cooking.

"W-Well?" she sniffled. "How do you like your eggs?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Whoop. About the movie thing, Kishimoto did confirm that movies exist in the Naruto world. It seems weird, I know, I still don't totally understand how technology works, but I figured what the hell. Once I have an idea down for a chapter, I normally can't seem to come up with anything different. I figured with so much peace going on in the shinobi world, movies might become more popular. :P

Anyway, well, things are progressing, and I do hope it isn't too quickly. Many of you have been saying how you enjoy the slow pace so I was worried that this would all seem rushed!

As always, thank you all for the awesome reviews. I hope that you'll leave another, and let me know what you think! I also have a new story out called Opal and Onyx, where Sasuke works as a rugged bartender, and Hinata is a rich girl who is recovering from a bad breakup. *shamelessly self promotes*

**Please review! **


End file.
